The invention basically uses a three point rocker system somewhat like that shown in the Raidel U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,434,707, 3,510,149 and 3,612,572, although much simplified. It avoids the requirement of having a double spring arrangement as shown in the '707 patent and thus is enabled to be both shorter and otherwise more compact. It also is pre-assembleable because it mounts the rocker beam directly onto the pedestal on one end and to the spring at the other end. Also it consists of essentially two fork arms, each comprising a pedestal, a rocker arm, a means to receive the wheel bearing shaft and a spring with sometimes a shock absorber, all supported on the single pedestal.
It also provides a means to transmit the forces applied vertically to the rocker beam shaft through a rigid channel member directly upwardly to the spindle thus increasing the rigidity of the structure.
It likewise provides an arrangement of this same kind that can be used with either leaf springs or with air springs.